Something Unusual
by My Sweet Euphoria
Summary: The boys wake up one day to find that something weird has happened to them. They can all turn into animals! What happens when they meet four female animals of the same species? Read and find out!
1. You can talk?

_**Ok, so here is the first chapter of my newest story idea, Something Unusual. I know I have other stories I said I am going to write, and I will. I just go this idea yesterday, and I'm really excited to write this one up. So, here's the first chapter. I hope you guys like it. I do not own Big Time Rush!**_

**Kendall's POV**

I sighed as we walked to the Palmwoods. It was like, midnight, and it was dark, even with the street lights and things that were on. This was the latest Gustavo had ever kept us at the studio. I looked to my right at a boy with light brown hair and tan skin. It was my friend James Diamond, one of the most self absorbed people I know next to Gustavo. Still, he was one of my best friends, and that would never change.

On my left was another one of my best friends, Carlos Garcia. He had very tanned skin and black hair, which was mostly covered by his black hockey helmet. And, on Carlos' other side was a boy with dark brown hair that actually looked almost black, and a pale skin complexion. That was our other best friend, Logan Mitchell.

"Ugh, I am so tired! I don't think I've been so exhausted in my life. What about you James?" I turned to my right again to look at James, only to discover that he wasn't there. I stopped walking. I looked at Carlos and Logan. "Uh, guys, where's James?" I asked them. They both looked around, confused.

"Wasn't he just here a minute ago?" Carlos asked. I looked ahead of me and nodded.

"Yeah he was. I wonder where he went." I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking. Where could he have gone. I heard Carlos gasp, and turned. I noticed that the pale brown haired boy that had been on his other side was no longer there. I was really confused. They couldn't have just disappeared into thin air. I looked ahead of me again. This was so weird. I looked to my right again, but James was still missing. I sighed and looked to my left, only to see that I was alone. Carlos was gone too.

I was getting really freaked out now. "Guys? Where did-" I was never able to finish my question, as I was hit hard on the back of the head, and everything went black.

**James' POV**

I groaned. My head was killing me, and it felt like something was nudging my shoulder. I swatted at it, and the nudging stopped. I sighed, and yelped as I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I opened my eyes quickly and jumped up. I looked down at my feet, only to find out that they were not feet, but small paws. I blinked. "Finally you're awake. Took you long enough." I heard a female voice say. I looked around, and my eyes landed in front of me. Standing there was a black cat with a white tail tip, along with white paws, a white chest, and a white underbelly. But I had never seen a cat so large. I blinked.

"Um, what's going on? Why are you so big, and why do I have paws instead of feet?" I looked down again. Nope, still paws. I looked back at the cat. She rolled her eyes.

"First of all, you are bigger than I am, and second, because you're a cat." I gasped. I was a cat? She sighed and told me to come with her. I followed her quietly, and she lead my to a large puddle. I looked down, and was surprised to see she was right. Instead of a human face peering back, there was a cat with light brown tiger patterned fur. I blinked and looked at the other cat again.

"How did this happen?" I asked. She rose her eyebrow.

"Well, seeing as you didn't know you were a cat, my guess would be government scientists. I'm guessing you were a human?" I nodded, and she growled, more to herself than to me. "Dang scientists." She looked back up at me. "That's what happened to me. I was a human before I was experimented on my scientists. Now I can turn into a cat." I watched her sit, and I sat down too, looking at her. She actually looked cute as a cat. I wondered what she looked like as a human. She looked at me. "What are you looking at?" she snapped. I winced at her harsh tone.

"I was just wondering, what did you look like as a human." She looked at me, then looked around for a moment. Suddenly, she stood up, and I blinked as she changed shape. There was no longer a black and white cat in front of me, but a pale girl with long, wavy black hair. Her side bangs covered one of her eyes, but I could still see that they were a beautiful shade of blue. She looked down at me, then turned back into a cat. She still had the blue eyes she had a s a human. I looked at her. "How did you do that?" I asked.

"I've had some practice." she said. I nodded. I had another question.

"What's your name? Mine's James." she just looked at me.

"That is none of your business. I gave myself a name for when I am in cat form. Just call me cookie." she said. I nodded. She seemed like an interesting character. I was determined to find out why she was so rude.

"**Jubilee's" POV**

I let my tongue loll around as I padded my feet happily on the ground. I loved California. The weather was usually always beautiful here. My yellowish fur looked golden in the sunlight. I was having a great time just wandering around, when I found something. It was a mass of black fur. It was a bit far, so I couldn't really make out what it was. I walked closer, and I gasped as I saw what it was.

Laying in front of me was a black lab, and it appeared to be asleep. He seemed to be young, probably around my age, but I wasn't sure. I stared nudging his neck, but he just continued to sleep. I moved and started to lick his face. He opened his eyes, and after a moment, he got up and stretched. I sat down, looking at him curiously. When he finished stretching, he sat down too. "Who are you?" I asked him.

I saw his eyes widen, and a cocked my head to the side. "You can t-talk?" he asked him. I laughed.

"Well duh. All animals can talk to each other, except humans. They can only understand each other, not other animals." He blinked.

"What? But I am human!" he said. I cocked my head to the side again.

"Really, because from where I'm sitting, you look like a dog to me. A black lab to be exact." I said. He looked at his feet, and started panicking when he saw that they were not feet, but paws.

"Oh my God. This is not good. I can't be a dog! I'm a human! I'm in a band!" His eyes suddenly widened. "The band! Oh my God I forgot! Where are the others!" He started looking around frantically. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey!" I said loudly. He stopped and looked at me. "I think I know what happened, but I think I'll take you to see my friend Cookie. She could probably explain better than I could. As for your friends, if I am correct about what happened to you, then it probably happened to your friends too. We can search for them later.

"You think my friends are animals too?" I nodded. He gasped, and I laughed.

"Don't worry. You get used to it after a while. I'm Liliana, but I go by Jubilee when I'm a dog." I said. He looked at me, confused, but I didn't have time right now to explain. "I'll explain some other time." He nodded.

"Ah. Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Carlos." he said. I smiled.

"Cool. Well, we should get going. I want to bring you to see Cookie as soon as possible." I said. He nodded, and we started walking side by side in the direction of Cookie's usual hangout.


	2. Explanations

_**So, did you guys like the first chapter? I hope so! Anyway, here's the next one. Enjoy! I do not own Big Time Rush!**_

"**Jet's" POV**

I sighed, bored as I wandered around LA. The one bad thing about being a dog was that you couldn't go into many places. No pets allowed. I heard movement and my ears perked up. I looked and saw a mass of golden fur nearby. I went over and found out that it was another dog, a male one. It seemed like he had fallen asleep or something and was waking up. I sat there and cocked my head to the side. I watched him get up and stretch.

Suddenly, he looked at me. He didn't say a word. So, I decided to speak. "Hi. I'm Jet." I said. I didn't want to say my real name because it was most likely a real dog, not one that had originally been human. He blinked and looked at me, wide-eyed.

"Did you just talk?" he asked me. I giggled and nodded. Then I became confused. "Wait, you haven't talked to fellow animals before?" He looked just as confused as I was.

"What do you mean fellow animals? I'm a human." I laughed and looked at him.

"Well, you're not anymore. Now you are a golden retriever." I laughed when he started freaking out at what I just told him.

"How did this happen?" I knew what happened, but I didn't know how to tell him.

"Follow me. My friend's can explain. We were all humans too before we became animals. I can't put it into words. But my friends should be able to." He just looked at me quietly as I started leading him. "My real name is Valerie, by the way. But my "dog" name is Jet." He nodded, still not talking as I tried to find my friends.

**Logan's POV**

I was in a lot of shock at the moment. One minute, my friends and I were walking back to the Palmwoods, the next I wake up to find a ferret in front of me. Then, she tells me that I'm a ferret too, and that she's going to take me to see her friends, so they can explain. I have no idea how I got turned into a ferret, but I was hoping to find out soon.

When we got there, we saw two cats. One was mostly black, with white fur in a few places, and was female. The other one was male, and light brown with tiger patterned fur. I don't know why, but the tan one smelled familiar. Suddenly, Karina, the ferret that found me, spoke. "Cookie, I found another ferret close by. He says he was a human before he was a ferret." I saw the female cat, Cookie apparently, look from me to the cat beside her. "He says his name is Logan."

I watched the male cat's ears perk up. Cookie spoke up. "Hmmm. Where did I hear that before?" she asked, looking at the cat beside her. Before anyone had a chance to respond, the brown cat ran towards me. I closed my eyes, waiting for him to bite me or something. I was surprised when he started nuzzling me.

"Logan!" My eyes widened as I recognized the voice. "Have you seen Kendall or Carlos?"

"James? Dude! I'm so glad I found one of you guys! No, I haven't seen them." I replied. "What happened to us?" I asked him. Cookie spoke up again.

"I think I can explain, but I'm going to wait for a few minutes. I think what happened to you two happened to your friends too, and they will probably be here any moment wondering the same thing." As soon as she said that, a golden retriever and a pointer came running over. The golden retriever looked oddly familiar.

"Kendall?" I questioned. He looked at me, wide-eyed.

"Logan?" he exclaimed, shocked. James ran over and nuzzled his chest.

"Kendall!" he shouted. Kendall looked down at him.

"James?" he questioned. James nodded. Out of nowhere, another voice called.

"Carlos!" We all turned to see a black lab and a Basque shepherd running over to us. Me, Kendall, and James all looked at each other, then turned back to the dogs.

"CARLOS!" we all shouted. I watched Cookie roll her eyes. We all looked at her.

"Now that you're done, may I please explain what happened to you guys?"

**Kendall's POV**

I sat down on the grass as Cookie started to speak. I looked down in front of me to see James, who was sitting on my front paws. Carlos sat next to me, and Logan was laying on his paws. We all looked at Cookie. "Okay, so you guys all say you're humans, right?" We all nodded, and she continued. "Well, me, Jet, Jubilee, and Karina were all humans before we became animals too. We found out that some secret scientists hired by the government were doing some tests, and mixing human DNA with Animal DNA. They ended up kidnapping us and experimenting on us. After they were done with us, they left us on our own. We didn't know each other at the time, but we eventually met. We haven't met any other animals that were originally human, until we met you guys." she explained.

So that's what happened? We were experimented on? I couldn't believe it! I looked at her. "So, are we stuck like this?" I asked. I was surprised when James answered.

"Sort of. We can switch from human to animal form. We just don't know how. Cookie can though. She showed me." I blinked and looked at Cookie. As if she knew what I was about to ask, she sighed and closed her eyes. Suddenly, there was no longer a black cat standing where she just was, but a pale girl with long, wavy black hair. I looked at the others. Carlos and Logan seemed just as shocked as I was. James, on the other hand, wasn't. Cookie had clearly shown him her human form before we showed up.

I turned and looked at Jet. "Hey Jet, can you change too?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yup. We all can, you guys to. The girls and I have just had more practice." She closed her eyes, and she changed into a human. She had red hair, and really bright green eyes. She was bit pale, and had a few freckles. Her hair was in a French braid. She changed back into a dog. Cookie had already changed back into a cat. Jubilee and Karina showed us what they looked like too.

Suddenly, Jubilee spoke up. "Now you guys try." We all looked at each other and shrugged. We got up so we could have some room, and we all closed our eyes. After a moment, I opened my eyes and blinked. Standing in front of me were James, Carlos, and Logan, all in human form. I was in human form too apparently, because they were the same size as me. We all looked down to see Cookie, Jet, Jubilee, and Karina. We closed our eyes again, and soon we were back to our animal forms.

Jet spoke up. "If they learned how to do that so quickly, maybe we can teach them what we know, and maybe find a way to change all of us back."

_**Sorry if it's a bit short. I didn't really know what to write, or have much time to write it. I hope you liked it though. Review please!**_


End file.
